The Legend of Domino City
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Another Halloween fic, Yami doesn't know about the legend. Soon enough, he does find out, by hearing about it first. R&R please.


Hola, great people! Yes, I have another Halloween oneshot fic underway! It's a crossover between The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami is Ichibod Craine, and a mysterious person is the "Headless" Horseman. What will happen as Yami moves into Domino City, unaware of the dangers that await him? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

He never heard the rumors of the legend. Yami was cool and collected as he walked the streets of Domino City like a regular person. He did seem to hear whispering from passerby, muttering about some type of legend. He didn't understand what the legend was, but soon, he was about to find out. He arrived at the school building, Domino High to be exact. He was teaching the freshmen class. He saw teens running about, and playing a card game. He walked over to one group playing this game.

"Excuse me," he said, the two duelists not looking up at him. "What're you children playing?" One duelist looked up at him.

"We're playing this game called Duel Monsters, you nitwit," he muttered, and then went back to the game. Yami was outraged by the name, and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

"Hey, man!" the kid yelped, squirming to break free. "I'm sorry. Let me go, so I can finish the game." Yami looked into the boy's eyes, and set him down gently. He walked off, the kids whispering about him, calling him, "Freak" and "A nutcase". He didn't seem to notice the nicknames as he walked to the classroom, placing the papers on his desk. He only wrote down the assignment and didn't say anything. The bell rang around 3:30, when school was over. He slowly got up, and walked out the door, a popular kid standing near the doorway.

"I wouldn't go out tonight," he whispered, Yami looking over at him.

"Why not?" he asked briefly. "It's supposed to be a nice night."

"Well, it's not," the boy said, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket. "You've never heard of the legend, have you?" Yami shook his head in shame. "Anyways, the legend goes like this. Once, there was a man who always liked to ride on horses. He must have liked the wind in his hair, or something. On one night, as he was crossing the bridge on Main, a tree branch was jutting out in his way. He didn't seem to notice, and then… WHAM! His head went flying off. At least, that's what most people think. To this day, his spirit is known as the Headless Horseman, since whenever you see him, he's holding a flaming pumpkin under his arm for a head. Some people say that if you cross the bridge whenever you see him, you will be safe. So, that's just a small warning for you." The kid walked off, chuckling under his breath. Yami shook his head, and walked off, seeming to shiver. That night, he was riding on his motorcycle, enjoying the breeze in his face. Then, he heard laughter behind him. He stopped the vehicle, and saw a horrific sight. A cloaked figure was behind him, on a jet black steed, and in his arm was a flaming pumpkin, grinning evilly. Yami started up the motorcycle again, and accelerated towards the bridge. The figure followed him quickly like lightning, the pumpkin seeming to laugh at him, as if it wanted the man to die that night. _I must make it to the bridge_, Yami thought, kicking the motorcycle into high gear. The bridge was in sight, but the figure was closing in on him. The steed whinnied loudly, sounding like a ghostly wail.

"Go ahead and run!" the figure laughed. "You'll never survive this night! No one escapes the Headless Horseman!" Yami was halfway across the bridge, the figure catching speed. Yami crossed the bridge, but the figure was still there. The stranger held up the grinning, flaming pumpkin, and hurled it at Yami, who was trying to retreat. Then, the impact of the pumpkin caused Yami's head the catch fire, which caused him to die right then and there. The figure laughed victoriously and disappeared, the smashed pumpkin lying on the concrete. The next day, many people gathered around the body, shaking their heads in shame.

"It seems he's another victim to the Headless Horseman," said one. The others nodded, as a man with long mint green hair and yellow eyes stared at the body, then at the pumpkin, and then back to the body. He chuckled lightly and walked off, a black horse waiting for him.

"No one escapes the Headless Horseman," he whispered to the steed, as he rode off, laughing evilly. The pumpkin then burst aflame, a small laugh emitting from it.

The Headless Horseman was who? Tell me in your reviews!

Review please, and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
